creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The House That Death Forgot
Oh My Bucking God THIS my freinds, is a good pasta. Well wriiten, good premise, and a good ending. Holy shit. THIS deserves next POTM, at least AFTER NoEndHouse. Very well done.C0balt Crusade (talk) 14:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC)C0 Skelly, you got some asplainin' to dooooo! SKELLY, WHAT DID YOU DO?! I fixed the formatting before the pagemove, and now it's messed up again! Thanks a lot! [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 14:30, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I'M SORRY. I'M TRYING TO FIX IT NOW DON'T EDIT IT YET ASDFGHJKL; WOLFEN WHY'D YOU HAVE TO IMPROPERLY CAPITALIZE IT Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 14:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) OKAY I GIVE UP. THIS IS TOO HARD TO DO ON IPHONE. SOMEONE WHO IS NOT AFK DO THE REST PLZ. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 14:36, February 20, 2013 (UTC) FUR. THAT IS NOT FIXED. IT NEEDS TO BE BROKEN INTO SMALLER PARAGRAPHS, LIKE THE ORIGINAL http://thereissomethingbehindme.blogspot.com/2012/12/the-house-that-death-forgot.html?m=1 < LIKE THIS Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 14:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) AND ALSO SORRY FOR THE CAPS. THIS IS JUST REALLY FRUSTRATING. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 14:48, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Jeez! Okay! [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 14:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually... "That" is supposed to be capitalized in this case. ( ._.) *permabans self* LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Because this pasta is excellent It deserves a 10/10. WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 15:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) NoEnd House This vs. NoEnd House for PotM. THE BATTLE TO END ALL BATTLES FITE FITE FITE This NoEnd House Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 16:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC) This pasta. Holy shit this pasta. This kicks ass.Necrai (talk) 01:14, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Just The Way I Like 'Em Ooh, I like the idea behind this. It's dark, creepy, and mysterious! - And then I said, "Oatmeal? Are you crazy?!" - FullOnFedora 06:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Mmmmmmm 100/10 Alcatraz? That's your name? Alcatraz... Destiny's a bitch, huh? 06:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Pretty damn good. Awesome, absolutely amazing. This pasta made me register to the site. But one thing bogs my mind. Was the killer her father or jeff the killer. Not saying jeff really fits the description, but white skin, wickid smile. Meh.Baticus (talk) 22:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Somber and Eerie This was a great pasta to read. It leaves you with unanswered questions, but ones that might be answered in another story. I never got to find out why the grandfather called her. When you have hairs stand up on your arms, I'd say that is creepy. Great work! YakuYabai (talk) 04:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Yaku. Thanks for saying that. I will submit that the unanswered questions were purposeful. I like the reader not knowing if that really was her father that called, or why, if it was, she was unable to find him. Who is he and why is he doing this? Why can't those he kills die? That kind of thing always makes me shiver.WriterJosh (talk) 13:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Melinda should have read The Creepypasta Survival Guide. Fucking idiot. Not a bad pasta, but it's not particularly deep. 6/10 Mdcowboy (talk) 21:13, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I loved it I liked this story so much that I translated it into italian. NeuralKey (talk) 22:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) This was AMAZING! 10/10 for sure. Ehh... Hard to review this pasta, it's so run of the mill and average that it's hard to come up with legitimate complaints. So I'll structured my review in dot form, starting at 10: -1 point for a done to death and rushed build up -1 point for a generic ending -1 point for a middle of the road use of language -1 point for saying "Buttfuck" -1 point for an inability to communicate its attempted psychological aspects +1 point for the title and payoff Overall, there's nothing structurally good or bad about the narrative, a competent use of language ultimately lacks style and appeal and its quite a surprise to see this as POTM. A neat concept of never-dying is the only highlight of an otherwise perfectly average pasta. Wrightyyy (talk) 04:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I felt the same way. I'm actually very surprised at how many people are praising this. I mean, it's not a bad pasta, but I just think it falls very flat for a POTM. I was very optimistic starting because I thought the title was intriguing, but it was just too generic and cliche for my taste. I would give it a 5/10. --Abnormalkid (talk) 20:01, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? This is a 10/10 pasta? How is this POTM? It's okay at best, it was so predictable. About 1/4 of the way through I thought "In b4 they're all permanent residents/ghosts". And they were. The writing was bland and unmoving, it was hard to suck me in. The mystery of why her dad called suddenly out of no where was interesting, I was hoping they'd go somewhere with that. It was like I was reading a bad version of the first season of American Horrorstory. I'd give this a 4/10. Oh well at least it's better than that HYPERREALISTIC.EXE shit. Zergystardust (talk) 17:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Very moving. I know, I know, I'm a pretty sentimental sort :P but - I just want to hug them all!! And no, I don't care if they have blood and guts spilling out. :P I'm just envisioning all of the emotional cycles and nuances that would be coursing through each character over the years as they do their best to accept their fate. Just imagine it.. 80-some years of being trapped in the same constantly-dying body, bound by the same walls, with the tragic last moment of your life forever held in suspended animation.. and knowing that no matter how many decades you'd already endured, that's merely a speck of time compared to the eternity that is to come. When would a person eventually become resigned and numbed to that existence, and how would they finally be able to reach a conclusion of more-or-less stasis, finding as much peace as could possibly be attained in such a situation? Quite the inventive portrait of an 'eternal hell' concept. I wonder what'd become of them once the house was destroyed, either by natural factors or being torn down or something else. I found the entire concept very poignant.. and yes, quite chilling indeed. *shudder* Lovelovelove it! can check in any time you like, but you can never leave.. ;) [[w:c:creepypasta:User talk:Kilohertz|'☣:кiløнэятzєn:☣']] 05:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Kilohertz, this response actually reaches me the most because it's more or less exactly the effect I was going for! Awesome! Well, it worked, quite obviously ^.^ It made me think a lot about my own personality traits and what I might do if I were stuck in the house forever. I wonder if I'd even be tempted to go outside and get killed by him again just because I'd get so fucking bored. It'd probably eventually happen, too; I feel that after all those years being trapped in the same prison day and night without so much as five minutes of release, any inclinations or desires you might have would end up getting amplified to astronomical levels, no matter how insignificant and fleeting they were to you before. I guess it'd almost be like solitary confinement, except you'd have those few other people suffering along with you. I wonder if any of them actually went completely crazy at any point, or if the living-death situation even allows the brain to do that.. Anyone reading this probably thinks I'm reading way too far into it. But hey, it's fun to think about these things! :P Anyway. Thank you, Josh, for such a sad, disturbing, and thought-provoking story. :D [[w:c:creepypasta:User talk:Kilohertz|'☣:кiløнэятzєn:☣']] 00:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Disappointed, to say the least. I am honestly extremely disappointed in this POTM. This is essentially American Horror Story(season1), but less creepy. And even on American Horror Story, it was poor and left me disappointed. It's Soap Opera-y. This didn't so much as send a slight chill down my spine and I don't understand how this is POTM. I would not even count this as creepypasta. This level of horror is equal to Goosebumps - I would feel fine with giving this to a child to read because it just.... isn't in any way creepy, scary, or even original. I guess this is well written and could develop into a cute Goosebumps-inspired book, but it leaves the reader rather disappointed and expecting more. Dagnie (talk) 16:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: all the negative comments - I suppose it just depends on how invested you find yourself becoming in anything you're reading, and what you're looking to get out of it. If you're only looking to be scared, I probably wouldn't recommend this one; I'd more likely suggest a SlimeBeast pasta or two, or something with similar characteristics. You just can't compare this to something in the veins of, say, Normal Porn for Normal People or Abandoned by Disney. It's like comparing a radio-friendly incredibly well-written rock song with a 22-minute prog epic. They're equally great in their own ways, and if you don't feel like listening to one, choose something else in your collection. No, I wouldn't call this story the most inventive one I've read in regards to plot devices, 'skin-crawling factor' you will, or other more 'technical' aspects, but it's damn well-written and draws you into the protagonist's world quite effectively if you let yourself get involved in it for what it is. So I still say it's a wonderful pasta, and I'd love to read more by this author. [[w:c:creepypasta:User talk:Kilohertz|'☣:кiløнэятzєn:☣']] 05:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Deaths Out of all the people who died in this I feel sorry for the unborn baby. Calvin was the first and tried to get him away. When Calvin died Granny tried to kill him ''but ended up getting killed herself. Mr Norris probably tried to use a gun or a machete and got killed. Not sure how Miss Tillie died but out of all of them I feel sorry for the baby. It never had a chance to live, to breath, to see. All it knew was darkness and then when it got killed all it knew was pain. I think it all is a little bit cliché and the tile did give away some of the plot but I am still wondering why Melinda's father called her in the first place. At first I thought he might have been killed by ''him but since Calvin and Granny never mentioned him and he didn't try to stop her from leaving I don't know why he called her. I also want to know who he is. I thought he could be Granny's dead husband, forcing them to stay alive so he never has to leave them but that would seem a bit strange. Over all I think that this could be inproved. Hazel-the-Angel (talk) 15:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I must say, I'm floored Wow. I didn't realize how many had read this story, or that it was voted PotM. I just started writing stories on a blog for fun (and practice; I'm in the process of writing a novel) and just recently noticed it was getting comments. And then last night I discovered what was going on here, and was quite satisfied to see that people were enjoying my work. To those who liked it, thank you! To those who didn't, well, you can't please everyone but I'm still glad you read it. I do plan to write some more, so hopefully there will be something you'll enjoy coming along. Maybe you can check out the first story on my blog (thereissomethingbehindme.blogspot.com). It's not a ghost story, but I hope you'll find it scary. I may as well say that I go for atmosphere and mood way more than gore and blood.WriterJosh (talk) 13:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Score 6.1/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 13:02, June 22, 2013 (UTC)